debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ecolo
|-|Ecolo= |-|Unusual Ecolo= Summary Ecolo is the main antagonist of Puyo Puyo 7 and would later become a recurring character within the Puyo Puyo series as a whole. They are an entity known as a "space-time traveler" and can traverse dimensions to their liking. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | 3-A, likely 2-C Name: Ecolo Origin: Puyo Puyo Gender: Neutral, normally just called "They" Age: Unknown Classification: Space-Time Traveler Attack Potency: Star level (When weakening himself and essentially playing around, Ecolo is capable of battling Ringo, who's comparable to Carbuncle, who turned the moon into a sun) | Macrocosmic level, likely Low Macroverse level (Through breaking down all of space, Ecolo possessed enough energy to bury all worlds and universes within Puyo Puyo. of which has several parallel universes. Claimed to be comparable to Ex and have a similar power to him, who was merging entire dimensions in Puyo Puyo Tetris) Dimensionality: 3-D ' 'Travel Speed: Unknown, likely FTL '(The speed in which he travels shouldn't be any slower than the speed he fights and reacts to) | '''Infinite '(Comparable to Ex, who exists outside of all worlds and is present at The Edge of Reality, a space between Time-Space) '''Combat Speed: FTL (His attacks should be no slower than Ringo or any other comparable being. They can keep up with Carbuncle and his attacks) | Infinite Reaction Speed: FTL (Capable of reacting to attacks from Ringo, who herself can keep up with Carbuncle. His transmutation beam can reach The Moon from Earth at these speeds) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class (His attacks can harm the likes of Ringo, who is capable of sparring with Carbuncle) | Macrocosmic, likely Low Macroversal (Gained an energy level potent enough to bury all universes in Puyo Puyo by breaking down all of space itself. Comparable to Ex and is stated to have a comparable power to him) Durability: Star level (Fought Arle, Schezo, and Raffine all at once during Puyo Puyo 7, who individually were unable to harm Ecolo) | Macrocosmic level, likely Low Macroverse level '(Was going to survive the process of all space breaking down and every single dimension in Puyo Puyo being buried) 'Stamina: High '(He can bury entire planets in Puyos for his mere amusement and said action didn't take much energy out of them) 'Range: Low Macroversal '(Capable of traversing through time and alternate dimensions, of which they do daily. Also capable of reaching into other dimensions) 'Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Everyone in Puyo Puyo has the ability to summon jelly bean-like creatures called "Puyos"), Possession (Took control over Satan and is capable of controlling Arle, which forms Dark Arle), Magic (Has access to magic, in the form of dark magic), Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Transmutation (Capable of breaking down the foundation of space and converting it into energy that he can use to become powerful. Also capable of trapping Arle in a "Space Warp". Gained enough energy to bury all universes in Puyo Puyo), Dimensional Travel (Regularly travels through Space and Time to reach other dimensions), Time Manipulation, Portal Creation (Capable of opening rifts in The Space-Time Continuum), Fusionism (Claimed to have similar powers to Ex, who's capable of merging dimensions together), Shapeshifting (Potentially able to take on a human form. Also able to become shadow versions of other beings), Power Mimicry (Replicated Maguro's, Risukuma's, and Arle's powers. Also gained Ringo's "Cosine" and "Permutation" and Amitie's "Fairy Fair" on his own), Ice Manipulation (Some attacks involve attacking with ice and freezing opponents), Fire Manipulation (Able to conjure blue flames that burn away at the opponent) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown (Never shown much intelligence, however, he has shown some degree of knowledge over alternate dimensions) Weaknesses: Easily forgets the memories of the worlds he visits Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Liar:' Copies Arle's Fire. *'Swindle:' Copie's Ringo's Cosine *'Fake Speech:' Copies Arle's Ice Storm *'Lovely Trick:' Copies Amitie's Fairy Fair *'Imitation:' Copies Ringo's Permutation Key: Weakened | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Sega Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Ice Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans